


Powerful Attraction

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attraction, M/M, angsty will, thoughtful Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is powerless to fight against the attraction that draws him to Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Powerful Attraction

He was drawn to Hannibal like a magnet to steel.

Will didn't know just what it was that drew him to his lover; he only knew that he had to be with Hannibal, had to be near him, or he would start to unravel. There were times when the days at work seemed so long without Hannibal by his side that he was sure he'd break down.

So far, he'd managed to hide that dependence on Hannibal quite well. But he couldn't help wonder if others could see it, or if they guessed.

He'd seen Jack giving him odd looks whenever Hannibal's name was mentioned; it was possible that Jack knew about the two of them. If he did, Will really didn't care.

His personal life was none of Jack's business. If he wanted to have a lover, Jack had no right to tell him that it wasn't allowed to be Hannibal. He was a grown man; no one could tell him who to sleep with. If people didn't like their relationship, that was too bad.

He wasn't going to give Hannibal up. He couldn't.

There was no reason for him to. He wasn't going to let Jack Crawford, or anyone else, tell him how to run his life, who he could and couldn't be involved with.

It infuriated him that anyone else would think that _their_ opinion on his relationship mattered to him. If people didn't like the idea that he was seeing Hannibal, well then, those people didn't need ot be in his life. They weren't that important to him.

Hannibal, however, _was_. And he wasn't going to let a little thing like some negative opinions affect the relationship they were building.

Some people would say that he was too dependent, that Hannibal was coming to mean too much to him, to be too important in his life. What did they know? Of course his lover was going to loom large in his life and in his heart. Anyone would feel that way.

Just because he hadn't had a lot of relationships in the past didn't mean that he had no clue as to what they were like, and to what he was feeling.

He wasn't some kind of idiot who lived under a rock, after all.

Well, to some people, maybe he was, Will thought wryly. And maybe that was how he appeared to his lover, as well. He'd been very quick to get involved with Hannibal once their mutual attraction had been admitted to; he must have seemed almost .... desperate.

No, Hannibal wouldn't think of him in that way. He would consider it rude. And one thing Hannibal would _never_ be was rude. Especially not to him.

But yet, he _had_ been drawn like a moth to Hannibal's flame; it had been like a magnet clamping onto steel and not wanting to let go.

Was that what he was like? Was he too clingy? Did he need too much from the man he loved? He couldn't stop thinking along those lines, couldn't stop feeling that he was far too needy and that Hannibal would get tired of trying to fulfill that need.

No, Hannibal wouldn't get tired of him. He'd already said as much.

He had to stop worrying so much, Will told himself firmly. He and Hannibal had a good relationship, and they were building on it and making it stronger every day.

They were like two magnets that had an irresistible attraction to each other; the pull was undeniable, and it was something that neither of them could fight against. There was no use in fighting; they simply had to give in, and go where they were drawn.

That wasn't such a bad thing, Will reflected as he leaned back in his chair. In fact, it was a _great_ thing. He had found love, when he'd never expected to.

Maybe Hannibal didn't feel the same way about him. Maybe this was just a game to him, and he would eventually tire of it and find someone else. But for the moment, what they had seemed strong and enduring, and Will wasn't backing away from it.

He couldn't have done that, even if he'd wanted to. The attraction was too strong; he was stuck to Hannibal like those magnets on the door of his refrigerator.

And he didn't want to let go. Not ever.

He wasn't going to. He didn't care what anyone else thought about their relationship, if anyone thought that it was dangerous, or damaging, or unhealthy, or whatever. None of them knew Hannibal the way that he did. And none of them were in this relationship.

Nobody could tell him what to do, or who to love. He was his own man, his own person, and he wasn't going to be told that he couldn't follow his own heart.

That heart drew him to Hannibal like a magnet, and he didn't want to deny that attraction, or pull away from it. He wanted to give in to it, to follow it to the end.

And he would. there was no reason for him not to. As he'd told himself, he was a grown man, and he could make his own decisions. Though this decision already seemed to have been made for him; the powerful attraction that drew him to Hannibal like a magnet was leading him on.

He intended to follow that attraction to wherever it might lead him.


	2. Undeniable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal reflects on just why he's so attracted to Will -- and how that attraction has changed his life for the better.

His attraction to Will was undeniable.

He hungered for Will. He wanted to immerse himself in the young man, to lose himself. He wanted to know everything about Will -- not only what was hidden within that fascinating mind, but that beautiful body as well. He wanted to know Will from the inside out.

Hannibal didn't know what drew him to Will like the proverbial moth to a flame. But there was an attraction between them that he had never felt with anyone else.

He knew that Will felt the same; it had surprised him that the young man had thrown himself into the physical side of their relationship with such abandon. Will had been a virgin the first time they had been together, yet he had given no pause, shown no hesitation.

For someone with Will's intimacy issues, that was a great compliment indeed. Or perhaps it was just another side of their animal attraction to each other.

He had never expected to feel that sort of attraction for anyone. He had always thought that his sexual appetites were controlled -- but with Will, they seemed to veer off course, to go wild. When it came to Will, control was hard to maintain.

And it seemed to be the same for Will.

That in itself was gratifying, Hannibal thought with a smile. Will threw himself into their lovemaking with an abandon that seemed to come from his soul.

Knowing that Will wanted him so desperately only drove him to greater heights. He had never exerted himself to give anyone pleasure in the way that he did with Will. And he had never let anyone burrow so deeply into his heart.

That, too, had been unexpected. But then, Will had been special to him from the beginning, from the first moment their gazes had met.

That was when the attraction had started. He had barely been able to keep his eyes off of Will -- the intense blue eyes, the porcelain skin, the pink rosebud lips, the curly brown hair that his fingers had itched to run through. He was absolutely stunning.

Of course, he tried to play that down. But even if no one else could see and appreciate his beauty, Hannibal could. And he would always do so.

Will was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen.

But that wasn't the only reason that he was so attracted to Will. It wasn't just his incredible beauty -- which he unfortunately tried to play down -- but his mind as well.

Hannibal could lose himself inside that fascinating mind. He could spend hours, no, _days_ exploring all of the delicious twists and turns that mind took. He could spend a lifetime trying to decipher Will, but he was sure that he'd still never get the entire picture.

Will was an enigma in many ways, just as much as he himself was. Only one more thing that made them so perfect for each other, Hannibal told himself.

He would never get bored with Will. He would never feel that their relationship was fading, and that he was ready to put the younger man aside.

He was absolutely sure of that. Nothing would ever make him tire of Will; he couldn't imagine ever not being able to have Will by his side, at his command. He couldn't imagine his life without Will, now that the young man was firmly ensconced at the center of it.

A life without Will would be no life at all, really. It would be a mere existence -- and one that he wasn't sure he wanted to lead.

Life without Will would be terribly boring. And very lonely.

Thinking of life without that attraction to brighten every day almost made him shiver. He didn't want to have to contemplate a life without Will Graham in it.

There were times when Hannibal wondered how he had filled his days and nights -- especially his nights -- before Will had come into his life. Had he really spent so much time reading, simply sitting and listening to music, or out roaming the darkened streets?

Yes, he had. But he had changed a great deal since the advent of Will in his life. He hadn't become a completely different man, but he _had_ changed.

He found that he liked the changes Will had wrought in him. He felt calmer now, more centered. Though they didn't spend every night together, and though he still had his nights of solitary wandering, as well as the nights of being at home alone, he was more ... content.

It was amazing what finding someone to share his life had done for him. And all because of an undeniable attraction that he hadn't been able to resist.

An attraction that he would always be grateful for.

Without that attraction, he might never have discovered the wonder that was Will Graham, never have been able to uncover not only the secrets of that delicious, delightful mind, but also the physical needs and desires of the most passionate man he'd ever known.

Without that undeniable attraction, he might never have felt that he was able to open himself up to another person, to let himself care for someone.

That had been the greatest gift that anyone could possibly have given him -- the gift of being able to let some of the walls he'd built up around himself come crumbling to the ground, the gift of no longer feeling that he was completely alone in the world.

If anyone other than Will had given hm that gift, it wouldn't have been nearly as precious. And again, all because of an attraction that had been irresistible.

He thanked that attraction, glad that it had hit him when it had. Without it, he would have spent the rest of his life alone -- and now that he had Will, that was something he didn't want to contemplate. Now that he had Will, he was happier than he had ever been.

For the first time in his life, he felt .... complete. And content.


End file.
